


3:15

by boyofscissors



Series: How To Save A Dead Friend [2]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom, mileven - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Multi, Sadness, Talk about death, all rights to the Duffer Brothers, talk about depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyofscissors/pseuds/boyofscissors
Summary: So this is a bit longer than my last one because I'm putting more effort in this. This is also a bit of practice for language arts because I LOVE creative writing.Also, this is not canon (obviously), and this is what I kind of envision if I wrote Stranger Things; there will probably be only small mentions of Max(not that I don't like Sadie, I love Sadie) and I haven't even seen Season 2 yet at the time I'm writing this and just don't know what I could do with her.I hope you guys enjoyed this.





	3:15

3:15.

Three, one, five.

 FI GEVIJYP. CSY HSRX ORSA ALEXW XS GSQI.

 

* * *

 

 

Mike hadn't been to school all month. The teachers were used to him missing for days at a time, now; they would send his work home with either Nancy or Lucas. He just told his teachers that there was a death in the family or something like that. Even his parents were used to enough that if he was numb enough, his parents wouldn't even ask if he wanted to go to school, they just left him at home. 

Mike didn't care too much anymore; he rarely did anything. He ate, but only when food was presented to him. He read books more than usual, or more accurately, more than before Eleven disappeared. Mike spent hours outside or in his basement, often staying there for days, not even going upstairs for food. The only time he talked at all was when his friends came over.

Lucas, Dustin, and Will came over so much more often now Mike didn't function right anymore. They came over after school or on the weekends and stayed until 9 o'clock, or whenever their parents came over to peel them away from each other, which happened more than not. They would sit on the couch in the basement and talk. Mike would ask if anything has happened, if anyone asked about him, and they would tell him nothing new has happened, and sometimes people would ask about him, but just because they noticed there was one less person in their small group. Will would sometimes ask is he heard El through his radio, like they did with him. Mike would say no. 

"Are you feeling better?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Mike answered.

"Can you come back, permanently?" Will asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Mike looked down in his lap

 They knew the answer was no, even if Mike said yes. He never came back unless they begged him to. Mike didn't know why he couldn't go to school without being dragged there. He knew he could read and write and understand his math, but he just couldn't stand going anywhere unless it was his home, wondering around town, or the woods. Mike would just aimlessly walk down the streets of the town, looking at the stores and wondering how these people could be so happy while someone was missing.

Hopper had decided to keep El and her disappearance from the rest of Hawkins so they wouldn't have to worry about a missing child was telekinesis that was probably dead anyway. It would be useless, and it would probably cause suspicion.

  "Mike?"

Mike snapped back to the present at Will calling his name.

"Yeah. What?" He asked.

"We just asked you if you could come to school tomorrow. Can you? It's only a Friday." Will asked of him.

Mike thought it over for a second. He knew that he wasn't doing anything tomorrow, or any day, in fact, and he hadn't been to school all month.

"Okay. But if Troy says a damn thing about me, I'll leave." Mike promised them.

"Deal. But if you make it through tomorrow, you have to come on Monday."

"Fine. I'll do it."

 

* * *

 

"Mike, honey, Lucas, Dustin, and Will are here. They want you to come to school today." Mikes mother told him.

"Okay..."

Mike got up and waded through the mess of clothes, plate, and other things that had been spewed across the floor over the last few months. He got dressed in jeans, navy blue long-sleeved shirt, and a light jacket. He gathered his school supplies he had covering his desk and his backpack that had been discarded in the corner of his room.

As he walked downstairs to the kitchen, he saw his sister after several weeks of his withdrawal from all family activities. They made somewhat-awkward eye contact as Nancy passed Mike on her way out the door. She looked better than she had ever before; she wore her hair smoothly brushed into a ponytail away from her face, her light blue button-up shirt tucked in to her light purple skirt made her look more mature and changed than ever. She nodded to Mike as he looked at her flabbergasted, and walked out the door, not even speaking to him.

 In almost disbelief of his sister's attitude, Mike noticed Will and Lucas in the living room waiting for him. Will was wearing a flannel red and gray shirt and dark blue jeans and his orange ans red vest. Lucas wore an orange t-shirt and blue jeans and a brown hoodie. Dustin wore an artichoke festival shirt, cargo pant, and his usual red and blue hat.  They both had warm grins on their faces.

"Are you ready?" Will asked.

Mike sighed. "Yeah. I'm ready."

 

They mounted their bikes and road down the path to the school. As they neared, Mike started have second thoughts. What if someone asks where he's been and he can't explain it? What if someone asks him if he's retarded and that's why he's been missing? What if he gets picked on more? What if they ask questions he doesn't know the answer to?

He hadn't been to school in so long, he was sure someone would ask him what happened to him. No one would usually talk to him unless it was answers to questions in science or math. He was always called "frog-face" or "loser" or other names that would make even a grown man tear up. Mike never did anything to make them stop because he knew they wouldn't stop until the world ends. He never stood up to them, because if he did, they would just humiliate them even more.

As the gang of boys neared the school, Mike thought he saw a shaved-head girl on the side of the road near the ban of trees where Castle Byers resided. But, he soon realized, it was his head tricking him; the girl was only in his head. El was still only in The Upside Down. 

 

* * *

 

Mike, Dustin, Lucas, and Will put their bikes in the bike racks as Mike noticed several people staring at them. They didn't look directly at them, but just stealing small glares of them. It made Mike uncomfortable with all the unspoken-attention he was getting. He redirected his stare from the collection of stares to his feet, which were encased in his tennis shoes.

Mike walked ahead of the rest of his friends to avoid more stares and mutters about him being "emotionally unstable" or "retarded". He navigated through the few groups of kids that would go to the library or class early. He never really noticed how little people came early in the morning; usually Mike would hang out with Dustin, Lucas, and Will at the bike stands or in the AV Club room.

Mike found his old locker and wished he had written the combination to his locker. But after several tries, he got the combination right and opened the musty locker open. The few binders and notebooks that were left from the last time he was there were misted with dust.

After he got his notebooks and replaced them with his backpack, he closed his locker door, and noticed a small girl watching him, standing completely still except for the occasional blinking.

She looked twelve or so, had very short dark brown hair that barely touched her neck and spiked out in a messy fashion, wore a faded red and black flannel shirt, a dingy pair of overalls, and army field boots. It looked like her father was an army officer or lumberjack and had dressed her. Her face was pale and sunken in, pale, and she had a skeletal figure with brown doe eyes that looked like that they took up well more than half her thin, bony face. They both stayed silent for several moments, until Mike broke the silence quite rudely.

"Are you going to ask me something?" he pressed.

"How's Twelve?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Twelve, how is he?"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit longer than my last one because I'm putting more effort in this. This is also a bit of practice for language arts because I LOVE creative writing.  
> Also, this is not canon (obviously), and this is what I kind of envision if I wrote Stranger Things; there will probably be only small mentions of Max(not that I don't like Sadie, I love Sadie) and I haven't even seen Season 2 yet at the time I'm writing this and just don't know what I could do with her.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
